Sebastien Fontaine
'''Sebastien Fontaine '''is the first member of the Fontaine bloodline and the ancestor of all the living descendants of this bloodline. He is long dead, after his death by his own volition. Vylliara Fontaine is his wife, and Raphael, Samael, Seth, Sariel, Remillia and Celestine Fontaine, along with Astarael Lightbringer, are his descendants across many generations. In Reloaded, Sebastien is likewise the ancestor of all the Fontaines. His blood flows through all of them, and it is the blessings/powers granted by the daedra to him that gives his whole family incredible abilities. Biography Sebastien was a man who lived in the later days of the First Era. He served as a priest of the Eight Divines (Since Talos didn't exist back then) in his earlier years, with a nearly fervent adherence to them. That was, until his temple was destroyed by a Daedric cult. Sebastien prayed for salvation and strength from the Eight as he watched his brethren get slaughtered helplessly, but none came. Sebastien, however, wasn't killed, although he was horribly disfigured by the event. He took his bitterness and anger with him, as he joined the very cult he swore to later destroy. Since Sebastien's face was badly scarred, he could easily hide his identty. Sebastien discovered his talent for magic and magical processes within the cult, rising up to the ranks, until he eventually became the Grandmaster. He started to use his acolytes as test subjects, as he strove to repair his broken body. Sebastien contacted Hermaeus Mora, who granted him knowledge on the condition that he would be hated by all his descendants. Sebastien accepted. Finally, after mastering the techniques, Sebastien gained undeath via vampirism and replaced his heart voluntarily with a Daedra heart. He then imbibed an endless flow of daedra blood and renounced his allegiance to Molag Bal, curing his vampirism in the process. Sebastien's body was remade during this period, returning him to his original looks, much to the horror of his subordinates. Of the test subjects among the acolytes whom survived, they all gained daedric powers. Sebastien summoned a Dark Seducer named Vylliara, from Oblivion and mated with her after performing his forbidden arts to turn her human, creating the beginnings of the Fontaine Bloodline. He bred his mostly monstrous and deformed children with the acolytes of his cult and mandated the matings, killing deformed offspring. Of all of Sebastien's children, only his twelfth and thirteenth child, his son Kyaran Fontaine and an unknown brother, was born without deformity. Their birth, though, killed their mother. Eventually, Sebastien successfully bred out deformity and the eldritch nature of his descendants via the use of questionable breeding techniques. These descendants form the modern Fontaine Bloodline. He eventually killed himself in a moment of lucidity, when he copied the powers of his twelfth son by mistake, giving him clarity of purpose. Despite the generally dark and twisted nature of the Fontaine family before Raphael Fontaine exterminated them, they regard Sebastien as too depraved and twisted to copy. ACA Reloaded Sebastien does follow his original story, originating as a priest of the Eight Divines. He was originally an extremely kind man who took care of the less fortunate. In the small hamlet he lived in, Sebastien was an acolyte of a Monastery to the Eight, and he was always happy and ready to do good deeds for those around him. In this stage of his life, Sebastien cared for orphans and did his best to provide for them, and he was ever there to heal the sick and wounded. He was blessed with a beautiful and kind Fiancee, and his life was almost idyllic. He had the blessings of the Eight Divines, possessing Mercy, Beauty, Wisdom and such. This period could have very well be marked as the high point in his life, although not the happiest. Everything changed when Sebastien's village was raided by barbaric orc raiders, who so happened to come across a little village that prospered greatly from the hard work of those who dwelled within. Sebastien took up a sword to protect his village, but one poorly trained man was not much against so many, and his village was razed to the ground, with no other survivors, other than him. Sebastien was only knocked out, thanks to the blessings of the Eight Divines, who favored him greatly. When he awoke, Sebastien witnessed the destruction around him, how his village was pillaged, how everyone was killed. Sebastien began to question why he was the only one still alive after the events had come to pass. No matter where he searched he was unable to find another survivor in the village. While he originally accepted and rationalized his survival as a miracle granted by the Divines whom he worshiped, the more Sebastien saw, the sadder he was. Setting his sights upon the slaughtered children he cared about mentally broke him. Setting his gaze upon his Fiancee, mercilessly killed and defiled destroyed his faith. Sebastien came to question why he was allowed to live at the expense of so many lives, and why his prayer to save everyone became unheard of by the gods above. The more Sebastien thought about it, the angrier he was at the Divines. As he walked the lands, and observed people slay each other in the name of their gods, he became less and less certain of his already fragile belief. Seeing people persecute vampires and werewolves indiscriminately just to please their god sickened him, and Sebastien believed no more in the power of the gods. He only saw their hypocrisy, where cruel acts were permitted so long as a holy name was used. And thus Sebastien turned. He went to seek out Hermaeus Mora for the greatest knowledge of all. The knowledge to defy the gods and write his own fate. Sebastien denied the benevolence of the Divines, and chose to rely on his own power. By asking Mora for the secret to transcending fate, Sebastien believed he could use the newfound ability he had to not just protect himself, but protect everything he held dear. No more would he rely on the Gods to protect him with his prayers and sacrifices to them. He would protect everyone else with his own power. Mora granted this wish, and invited him to view the Reverse Side of Apocrypha, one of the Planes comprising the Reverse Side of Oblivion, where Sebastien had an epiphany on what he had to do. Sebastien hence formed the original contract with the five Daedric Princes who formed the core of a new belief. From them he learned many secrets and acquired divine and pure power to defy the will written out for him by the gods he had rejected. Travelling the lands as a changed man, Sebastien no longer relied on miracles of god or their supposed kindness. He would be the one to create miracles, and show true kindness to his fellow man. With the power of change granted by the Daedra, Sebastien himself would become a hero that actually saved the people in the name of the people, not in the name of the gods. Due to this, the daedra Vylliara becomes infatuated with him, and she herself chose to descend to Mundus after learning how to penetrate the barriers of space and time. She asked Sebastien to make her a human body so they might be together and have children, and thus the Fontaine Bloodline was born. Sebastien and Vylliara would have many children together, although they considered these children nothing more than a means to an end, as they were far more farsighted than most parents. To Sebastien, the half daedra children were all monstrous and deformed, with horns and such, even with their beautiful faces and other perfected traits due to Azura's blessing. They also had a much more feral level of intelligence, to a predatory level, and couldn't speak proper language. Sebastien and Vylliara therefore performed an experiment with their own children - they were seeing if generations of breeding could finally give them the human child they wanted. Using controlled inbreeding, Elric Fontaine was born years later, after about 12 generations. Elric was finally human enough to be acceptable as a child, and he had a human deposition, high intelligence and an extremely strong power. His deformity was written out of his genes by his power, and Elric himself would be the first "modern" Fontaine, using his power to rewrite the genetic fate of the whole family. Sebastien never started the mission of creating the ultimate life form, instead having a goal to never have his descendants live in pain again by having to submit to a higher power. He fought to grant his descendants power so they might use the power to protect those around them. He wanted his family not to ask for miracles and opportunities from above. He wanted them to create miracles, like he did, and save those who needed saving. And thus he became the first Fontaine, revered as their highest hero. He became the spear that struck down the gods from Daggerfall when his family eventually came into the seat of power. Sebastien's power and knowledge in enchanting allowed him to create a spiritual echo of himself that was not him, bound to the spiritually blessed land the Fontaine Mansion is built on as a form of parting gift to the family he had created. Sebastien himself ascended to Aetherius, using the magicka born of this ascension to perfect the spirit echo, allowing it to protect the Fontaine Mansion extremely well. This spirit echo is known to possess similar character and traits to the original, as well as a similar visage, although he is ethereal. Personality and Appearance ACA Original Little is known of Sebastien's personality, but from records, he is a very determined person with inhuman levels of perseverance. Sebastien is known to possess the will to keep on carrying on, no matter the costs to his sanity, or the amount of sacrifices he has to make. Sebastien is apparently insane, or perhaps even beyond insanity itself, his mind already purged of all traces of morality and guided by pure rationality. Sebastien lacks any form of mortal emotion and his logic is taken to another level completely. He sees man as the superior race who has transcended the primitive elves and beastfolk, and wishes to prove it true. Sebastien has a sole moral code - he will avoid harming any of his descendants which are considered pure, unless faced with no choice. He has proven unwilling to kill his descendants Raphael and Samael, despite the fact he could have easily done so. Furthermore, Sebastien will never produce collateral damage, or take lives unnecessarily, when fulfilling his plans. Sebastien also has a good relationship with his wife Vylliara, and is willing to sacrifice his life to protect hers. The couple is mutually loving and they cover each others' backs as needed. ACA Reloaded Sebastien's character traits in ACA reloaded are largely unknown, since he is dead for real, although he does retain his inhuman ambition and determination to see things through to the end. Sebastien is known to be almost opposite to his original self, though, having a humanity and noble side much greater than many of those around him. He is selfless, and willing to take on the ultimate "Sin" of contracting with the Daedra so his family might live their lives cleanly, with no interference. Sebastien is always seen as a noble hero, therefore, and the Fontaines all greatly revere him. It was after all his hard work that caused the family to enjoy its good fortune, and his moral teachings that kept them from straying off the right path of preserving those around them. It is known that Sebastien was a generous man in this iteration, and that he cared for his fellow humans even as he profaned the name of the Divines. Appearance Sebastien has silvery hair and very fair skin, as a consequence of his lack of skin pigments, as his skin was actually damaged beyond repair and replaced by daedric skin grafts, before magic was used to rebuild his entire body. His eyes, like all his descendants, are blue. Sebastien is actually relatively good looking when he is returned to his original form. In ACA Reloaded, Sebastien has fair skin, white hair and blue eyes, which is reflective of his Fontaine heritage. He possesses good looks which all the Fontaines inherited, already gifted to him when he was born, although the inheritance was due to Azura's interference. His features were soft, feminine and beautiful, despite him being male, and he always kept his hair in a messy, moppy style that hung over his eyes. Sebastien has a slim, oval face, but his features are not angular and chiseled, being smooth and rounded. He has a lean but fit body, and generally is considered extremely handsome, for he was born blessed by Dibella and later was blessed by Azura, both which gave him beauty beyond compare. This beauty was inherited by his descendants, but none of them would match up to him. Sebastien's spirit echo manifests as an ethereal teenager, much like how he looked, with shoulder length white hair, solid blue eyes, with a lighter blue shade to indicate his irises and pupils. The spirit echo wears armor that appears as solid black robes, with armor plates sewn into them, giving off black mists at all time. Sebastien's echo also possesses two pairs of white, ethereal feathered wings. It cannot speak and is intangible. Powers and Abilities Personal Sebastien was a magus of uneartly power, his daedric blood and heart granting him unconditional access to the powers of Oblivion. He is known to be a master at the use of Destruction, Conjuration, Alteration and Restoration, with the sole exception of Illusion, which he considers as the most inefficient form of magic for he could achieve the same effect with Alteration. Sebastien hates illusion to the extent his body rejects and purges it, allowing him to see the world for what is really is, rendering him not just immune to illusion, but able to see invisible people. Sebastien has inhuman senses and was capable of detecting people and attacks in a radius around him. This, coupled with his superhuman reflexes, allowed him to defend against attacks that would successfully work on a normal person. It makes it impossible for him to be hit with a sneak attack. Sebastien was fast enough to be able to hit a person attempting to hit him with a teleport strike. Combined with Sebastien's swordsmanship, he can easily tackle a large group of enemies single handed. Sebastien is capable of reading prophecies from Elder Scrolls with minimal harm that he knows how to repair. He still retains perfect eyesight and is capable of creating corrupted, daedric Ancestor Moths to allow him to interpret the scrolls. Furthermore, he can read Elder Scrolls without actually looking directly at them, though his daedric moths, protecting him from any damage. These daedric moths are capable of being used as conduits for spying and they can also self destruct in powerful explosions if necessary. Sebastien's Primary mutation allows him to create and control any form of matter or energy, to his whim. The energy or matter can be physical and real, such as the creation or light or metal, but it doesn't have to be, and Sebastien can create matter and energy which do not follow the laws of physics. This power allows him to replicate all forms of matter and energy manipulation, as well as pierce normal defenses by ignoring logic through the use of illogical creations. Via this, Sebastien can also create artificial life or resurrect the dead with true resurrection, not necromancy. He can even build bodies for disembodied souls. Sebastien has a secondary capability to fire powerful, seeking magic missiles that explode violently on contact, eroding the life, magicka and stamina of anything caught in the blast radius. He was so powerful that firing these at a rapid rate was not a problem for him, and while he normally fired it from his hands, he can fire it omnidirectionallty all around him from white runes. They cost no magicka to fire. Sebastien can also summon a pair of black wings for flight and he can phase through structures if needed. He can teleport if needed, especially to cover long distances. Orerall, Sebastien has proven himself powerful enough to ward off the combined attacks of his descendants and more, successfully blocking and defending himself and Vylliara from simultaneous attacks from Seth, Raphael, Celestine and Samael Fontaine. The abilities he possessed are probably similar in the reboot, when he was alive, but now that he is dead, they are irrelevant in ACA reloaded. Spirit Echo Sebastien's spirit echo is not quite as powerful as the magus himself, but it still possesses considerable ability. The spirit echo passively has the ability to fly, is immaterial and so cannot be harmed by weapons (not even Fontaine Swords, which can hit the spirit but not wound it) and is impermeable to magic. The spirit echo can also freely teleport through the Fontaine grounds, rather than walk or fly. It knows everything that happens in the Fontaine mansion. Sebastien's spirit echo possesses a copy of his original electromagnetic attack - a powerful ball of light and electricity that causes devastating levels of damage when it hits anything. These spheres fly extremely fast, and explode when they hit anything. They also track enemies. Sebastien's spirit echo can also form impenetrable shields of light to protect people, or cordon of areas of the Mansion. It also has total knowledge and control over the magical system of the house, allowing it to fire spells using the magicka from the magical system from the chandeliers which contain focusing crystals. Sebastien's spirit echo has telekinesis, which it can use to lift objects, people and other things, for offensive and defensive purposes, and it can further possess people on the grounds on the Fontaine mansion, retaining all its powers and gaining those of the person it is possessing, until it releases its hold on the person. It can also create darkmatter and use telekinesis on this matter to attack people, although the skill in this area is not as great as the true Sebastien Fontaine. Sebastien's Spirit Echo uses a summoned sword which can cut directly into the souls of enemies, killing them and denying them of reincarnation indefinitely, since the soul or animus is destroyed. This blade can destroy daedra, spirits, undead and mortals permanently. This is a spirit copy of his original Fontaine Sword. The sole weakness of Sebastien's spirit echo is that is cannot materialize outside the Fontaine Mansion. However, this isn't really a weakness, since Sebastien's spirit echo is only meant to protect the mansion. It isn't meant to be summoned or used as an ally in battle. Equipment ACA Original Sebastien gained immense forbidden knowledge from Hermaeus Mora. His sword "Immaterial Suffering" is a living weapon and enchanted to be as eternal as the universe itself. The weapon was said to be a black, twisted sword with crimson runes down the face of the blade. Besides being completely indestructible and having sentience, the sword's other properties are unknown. In all depictions of Sebastien by his family, he wears a suit of black armor, made of Ebony and Silver, with the anguished souls of many daedra bound within the interlocking plates to give the armor structural integrity. This armor provides absolute defense, as a layer above Sebastien's nigh impenetrable skin. ACA Reloaded Sebastien uses the first known Fontaine Sword, but its name is long lost to time. He is also known to have wore Armor. However neither are created from the souls of Daedra. Trivia * Sebastien would actually be possibly seen as a hero, if he wasn't so determined to create the perfect descendant and exterminate elvenkind. Many of his deeds in fact are done to benefit those that he sees as "people", and he is very loyal to Vylliara even though she seems brain damaged. He takes on a more heroic role in ACA Reloaded. * Sebastien's ideology is rejected by Raphael Fontaine and the rest of the family, but in truth, they acknowledge that they wouldn't be so powerful without his intervention. Sebastien even taunts his descendants with this fact, knowing that he speaks the truth. He is instead venerated by his descendants in the reloaded edition. * Sebastien is never seen as the first ancestor by his family. They regard Kyaran as their first ancestor instead. He IS the first ancestor, along with Vylliara, in ACA Reloaded. * Sebastien's character was made more heroic in the Reloaded edition of ACA as he wasn't exactly evil in the original, and to cast him in a similar light seemed unreasonable. * Sam Fontaine, his many generations later descendant, has a very similar character to Sebastien, without the insanity or evil. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Battlemages Category:Bretons Category:Undead Category:ACA Fontaine Family